Hope For the Best
by verde-uno
Summary: this is a story of two life long friends who take the next step when they relize the have more than friendly feelings for one another. what will happen is up to them but they hope for the best when they start a new life together as a couple. I wanted to finish the next installment of 'hope for the best' but I lost my inspiration, so I am holding off until its back. 6-9-13
1. Chapter 1

Dez was fidgeting his fingers with insanity while trying exceeding hard to pay attention in his English class. 'I hate English, what's the point anyway I already speak it why do I havta know what a fraken participle is. God Ms. Hanagen's nonstop yakking is driving me nuters!' While Ms. Hanagen is walking back and forth trying to explain the importance of the proper use of the participle, Dez's mind wonders the spaces between space. 'What if zebras _where_ real? Would other animals also be stripped in white and black? I wonder if I could get and orange and purple zebra? Huh, Austin's birthday is on Saturday. I should do something special for him but what?' Stroking his chin Dez tries to figure out what on earth he could do for the best friend ever.

His attention suddenly being draw to said friend trying franticly to get his attention while the teachers back is turned. _Finally_ getting his attention Dez sees Austin holding up a blue note car that reads, 'What are you doing Saturday?' Dez shrugs his shoulders not knowing what his plans are at the moment. Austin quickly turns around and scribbles something else down whipping back around to show him, 'It is my 17 birthday.' Dez nods and smiles knowing full well it is. Austin spins around once more only to return seconds later with another note, 'We should do something fun since Trish and Ally are still out of town with the record label reps., so it is just us!' Dez gives an exaggerated nod of agreement before he notices Ms. Hanagen turning around. He quickly looks at Austin then in the direction of the teacher nodding at her fervently. Austin catching the hint turns himself round as fast as he can, trying desperately not to get caught, _again_. Not wanting to get detention, yet again.

Dez watches as the blonde makes it just in time to not get caught. 'He's so funny when he panics.' Then noticing a funny feeling in the pit of his belly he lifts his shirt to see what's wrong. He sees nothing but his belly button. 'Mine's an inny, I like Austin's better, outies are cuter. Austin's outy is the cutest. But Austin is cute anyway. All the girls want him, all the guys want to be him unless their gay then they want him too. Sometimes I wish he didn't date them, than he would be just mine again.' Just as he was about to lose himself completely in his thoughts, he sees Austin smile at him and hold another card out for him to read, pointing at it energetically. 'He has the best smile it so cute and his lips are a soft pink like the innards of a watermelon and they make an adorably crooked smile.' Dez feeling that feeling in his belly again snaps out of thought just long enough to see the note, 'Meet me at the shake shop after school?' Dez nods and sighs, 'I love shaustin….' Shaking his head trying to right his thoughts, 'Wait…. I think I do love Austin and not just as a friend. No... no he is my friend, but do I….. well….. like him more than that. That's not right Dez he is our, my friend, on top of that he clearly likes women.' Pointing out to himself the girl in the front corner his friend was staring at.

'He would never return those feelings, _if_ that is what these are. Which they aren't because he is my best friend and that would be just creepy. ' He snaps out of his head once more by the sounding off of the class bell. He walks up to Austin and they start planning their trip to get shakes after they have their last class of the day, which they have together. Plans set they split ways as Dez goes to his film class while Austin goes to his calculus class. A class his dad insisted on him taking.

As Austin walks to his class he finds himself loathing the thoughts that plague his mind, 'I wish I could stop pretending to be…..' He looks at himself and shakes his head in self-disapproval, 'this. I mean this is how I dress and act and I really do love to sing. I _hate_ that I have to hide my love for him.' He sighs a long sigh, one that a person does when they let themselves fall into defeat. 'God I love him so much, all I want is for him to hold me, stay with me, love me. He is perfect! But he will never love me the way I love him.' As he walks down the hall he narrowly misses running into several people. Whilst still listening to himself in his head he finally reaches something that won't move for him, a red brick wall. Slamming the top of his cranium into the wall with all the force of his walking pace. Knocking himself to the floor with a thud he slowly slides back into reality in a woozy daze.

Next thing he realizes is his teacher talking to him, "Mr. Moon, are you all right? You completely missed the door to my class and hit the wall instead." Austin, still slightly confused, tries to stand but falters and finds the floor once more. "Mr. Moon do you need a hand?" Austin sits trying to gain his bearings only slightly registering what the teacher had just asked him.

"Ummm… yeah, I could." Austin looks up to see his calculus teacher holding out his hand. Reaching up he takes the teachers hand and the teacher taking his, pulls him up. Supporting his weight with his shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist to add further support. Realizing that if not for his teacher he wouldn't be able to walk he says in hushed tones of embarrassment, "Thanks Mr. Bradely, and please call me Austin." As they start to move he falters once more, only for Mr. Bradley to hold him up. Austin chuckles a little at his predicament, "Thanks, _again_." He says knowing how ridiculous this must look. Mr. Bradley looks at him and smiles a little at his student's clumsiness.

"Call me Zachary, Mr. Moon…." He pauses and chuckles a little at himself, "I mean Austin. For a young man who can dance so well you sure can be clumsy. Now let's get you to the nurse to make sure you didn't damage yourself." As they walk down the hall Austin loses himself again, 'I wish Dez was here he would help me to the nurse and make a funny face to make me feel better. It would be so less awkward with him.' "You seem to be seriously lost in thought Austin. If you keep doing that you going to walk straight into traffic. So what's on your mind?" Zachary asks him with a look of genuine concern. Not sure what to say he just looks at his teacher with confusion. "You don't have to tell me,_ but_ I thought I might be able to help."

Austin stares for a few more seconds but then tries to start to express his mind, "It is just that no one really knows and I just am not sure where to start. You see…. well…. I guess…." Zachary stops walking and helps Austin to the wall so the blonde can speak with his hands a little better, and so he doesn't get wailed in the face. Zachary waiting for an answer moves his hand in a 'please keep going' gesture. " I am in love with my best friend but he will never feel the same way but its eating me up inside not telling him and I am not sure what to do cuz we've been friends forever and I don't want to lose that cuz I would rather have him as a friend than not at all but I just wish he would love me back if I tell him but that would never happen cuz he's straight and I am a freak and I am just so lost that I can't even walk without hitting a wall and I…. just..….. lost." Taking a deep breath, having just let himself speak himself into breathless. He looks at his teacher and starts again "I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless and stuck", he says looking down at his feet feeling very open and raw at the moment. Then slowly looks up to see Mr. Bradley. Who, by this point, has a look of shook on his face from the sheer wall of words just sputtered at him?

Finally able to put that all to mind he speaks, "One, you not a freak no matter what anyone says or thinks." Moving across the hall Zachary leans against the wall next to Austin. "Two, this is perfectly normal. So don't feel ashamed. See, I was like you once. I was hopelessly head over heals in love with my best friend Jason. One day I could not take it anymore and I told him. He didn't judge me or hate me for what I felt." Sighing he continues with a positive inflection, "We even dated for a few months, before we split. I think he just dated me to make me feel better but love that is one sided never lasts. We didn't talk for a while after that. Then eventually we talk it out and we've been best friends ever since, he was actually my best man when I found Allen and we got married." Zach sighs and smiles a little smile of happiness. "My point _is_ you have to tell him or you will eventually stop being friends because of the stress of secret you keeping. I would do it all over again with Jason. I have no regrets. Real friends do that for each other. If he is your best friend he will understand and won't judge you." Turning his head to look at Austin he smiles and sighs remembering when he was young.

"You know I never wanted to take calc. but I'm glad I did. I really appreciate your advice! So thank you." He leans over and gives Zach a small sideways hug. "Now if you don't mind I think I need to go to the nurse now, cuz I feel really dizzy. Could you give me a hand?" Zach gives Austin his shoulder and they head to the nurse.

In the nurses office Austin sits on a cot waiting for the nurse to look him over. Checking his eyes she goes, "Hmmmm… well Austin it looks like you gave yourself a good bump and a mild concussion. So I am going to call your folks and have them take you home. Mr Bradley I thank you for helping him here." the grey haired women says with a sweet voice and a kind smile.

" Ummm... Mrs. Merken, my folks are out of town but my friend Dez can take me home." He says with a small smile at Dez's name.

"Fine then I will sign you both out for the day and Mr. Bradley…." She turns to look at him.

"Yes, Midella?" he answers politely.

"I need you to fill out the paperwork since you found him, and I think you class could use its teacher back." He smiles and laughs at the humor of the older women.

"Yes I will get that to you soon, and Austin good luck." He winks and smiles as he walks out of the room.

"What was that all about?" She turns to look at Austin hands on her hips. Awaiting an answer.

"He just gave me some advice and was wishing me good luck on it working out." He says a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Ahh... to be young again everything is still so new." She laments to herself. "You better call your friend." She sits down and starts some paperwork while Austin starts to dial. Pulling up his ginger haired friend's number he smiles and thinks, 'tonight I will tell him how I feel!' Pressing send he waits for Dez to answer. Upon hearing the other end being picked up he starts to speak, before Dez can start another tangent. "Hey buddy! I need a ride home, we both get the rest of the day off. So hurry up." Hanging up after Dez says his peace he is alight with happiness. He sits and waits for Dez to get there, thinking silently to himself.

Alerting him from his thoughts Mrs. Merken taps him on the shoulder. "Austin I need you to sign this." She leans over and hands him a sheet of paper. "You know you light up when you talk to him. I hope he knows how special he is to you." She says with a grandmotherly smile.

"Not yet, but he will!" He says with a sigh just as Dez  
walks in.

Looking concerned Dez asks, "Man what's wrong?"

"Not much just bumped my head, ya know like that time when you were at the park."

"Yeah cuz I saw a so called "real" zebra." He says sarcastically using air quotes on the word real.

"It was real! I was not expecting to see it either, but they are real, I guess." He shrugs and laughs at his friends stubborn ideas.

"I still think they're just painted. Any way come on lets go I need to carve some ice when I get to your place. My Marilyn melted. She completes my famous actress collection. I can't go without her." He waves to Austin to get a move on.

"Can't have that collection wi…"

"Echem... before you go I need you to sign this Dez." the nurse interrupts handing Dez a sheet to sign. He signs it with a quick messy stroke of his hand. "He is also going to need help getting to the car."

Dez nods and walks over to Austin and leans his shoulder down so Austin can use it to help himself up. "Come on buddy lets shoot the breeze", he says as he stands up with Austin.

" Ummm...… I think that means something else." He says as he leans against his friend. He sighs, thinking of later that night when he will tell Dez his true feelings. Austin hoping the red head will take the news of his love okay, leans a little further into his friend.

"No I'm right! It means to move quickly out of a place." He says. As he feels his friend against him, Dez getting that feeling in his stomach again, 'I think I am in love with my best friend. I can't believe it but I think I have been for a long time. Probably as long as people have been appointing horses to look like zebras.'

"Your right, that is what it means." He says with a content sigh. As they leave the nurses office he thinks to himself,' I even love when he is wrong and knows he's right.' Austin then looks at his friend and asks "So since its Friday do you just want to stay at my house and hang for my birthday?" Looking at his friend with a hopeful smile he thinks,' I hope he loves me the way I love him.'

"Sure might as well, but let's go before it gets too late out. I don't want to be out today." He says with a sound of paranoia in his voice. Austin looks at him quizzically. "There have been platypine sightings in the area. I hear their quills really hurt," he says with a rub of his rump.

"Kay, Dez. What's a platypine?" he asks as they leave school and head for home in Dez's bright orange convertible.

**okay, this is my first chapter of the first story i have ever writen. i hope you like it. please review and let me know what you think of it. i will always take criticism that is constructive ( this excludes flames). idea's are always welcome. so until next time PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

Dez whips his blaze orange convertible into the Moon's driveway, kicking up a lot of debris as he rounds the corner. Austin had been unusually quiet most of the way to his house. Dez had hoped the shitty might have lifted the singer's spirits. Sadly when turning to look at Austin, all he sees is his friend still staring off into the distance.

Austin eventually turns his head causing Dez to find his wide walnut eyes staring into his own. Austin looks at him so intently Dez almost feels them burning a hole through his head. Silently Dez starts talking to himself, 'I love those eyes. They are so…. good looking I could almost pluck them out and eat them. Wait… why is he staring at me like that. Is there something on my face?' Dez, fearing he had something wrong with his face, begins to probe the creases and crevice. Feeling his face he tries to figure out why Austin was looking at him like that.

Austin, seeing this and chuckles so loudly and so hard that he must holds his sides. "Dez what on earth are you doing?" he asks through gasping laughter.

"You're looking at me funny, _so_ I thought I had something on my face. I _had_ to check! It could have been pineapple jam again." He frowns at the thought of the last time he had something on his face.

"I remember that, you got so hungry that you shoved your whole hand in the jar. Then you jammed your whole _hand_ in your mouth and got it everywhere." His laughter subsiding a little, he pokes his friends face and says," Nope, not sticky"

"That was really good jam, I wonder how they jammed a pineapple into that jar? They are bigger than that." He emphatically gestures his question.

"Hmmmm, I don't know but let's go inside, I am getting hungry." He holds his belly feeling the pains of not eating since breakfast.

Nodding his head vigorously Dez says, "Yeah, me too. Kay then, let's do that!" Leaping over his door and out of the car, he walks around to help Austin out. Getting to his door he grabs the handle to opens it for Austin. "Here hold on", Dez says as he leans down to lift Austin up bridle style, slamming his car door shut with his oversized foot.

"Such a gentle man", Austin fakely fawns as Dez walks to the house. Feeling Dez's hold on him was wonderful and no matter how fake he sounded he really did mean it. 'Lord do I love him. This better not go bad cuz I cannot stand to lose him.'

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn", Dez says in his best southern accent.

Hearing his civil war era accent Austin almost faints. He loves it when Dez does his accents but this is, by far, one of his favorites. He almost melts every time he uses it. "What is that from?", Austin asks knowing it must be from a movie Dez has seen.

"Gone with the Wind. It's a _classic_!", Dez says exaggerating the hard c sounds in classic.

Walking up to the door of the moon's home, Dez feels Austin warm breath on his neck. The feeling reminding him of a warm breeze on a cool day, a sensation of pure comfort. Getting to the door he notices that he is handless, needing both to hold Austin. Not wanting to lose the close feeling of Austin against his body, Dez decides to try something other the setting him down. Trying to free a hand he shifts his friend and leans into the door seeing if he can reach. Sadly upon almost smacking Austin's head into the door, he gives up and asks Austin to help. "Hey man, do you think you could get that door… knobby… thingy for me?"

"Sure Dez I can get the door _handle_", Austin says as he reaches for the handle and opens the door.

"That's what it was handle, I was going to say 'pushy lever", Dez says as he thrusts his head forward, as if smacking it with and invisible hand. Dez kicks the door open gently and walks in.

"You could've just asked me in the first place. Ya know, instead of trying to reinjure my head." Austin flashes a cheeky grin at his friend.

"Yeah, sorry about that man." Walking over to the living room couch Dez sets Austin down as gently as possible. Then thinking of his still hungry belly he looks to Austin and asks, "So what do you want to eat, cuz I a super hungry?"

Austin looks at Dez and puts his finger to his chin in thought. "Hmmmm….. Let's see." Still thinking Austin makes a mental check list of what's in the fridge. Then it occurs to him. "Do you have any cheese in your bag today?" He asks expecting the answer to be yes.

"Yeah! Why?" Dez asks wondering what cheese Austin is looking for.

"Ha! Knew it!" Austin snaps his fingers in agreement with himself. "Well do you have a cheese we could use for your chicken cordon bleu?" He asks hoping that Dez has the right cheese. 'Dez makes the best chicken cordon bleu eva! A man who can cook is _so_ hot', Austin thinks with a smile on his face.

"Uhh... yeah I have like, four of 'em. I could make a three cheese chicken cordon bleu with a spicy southern broccoli rabé." Looking to Austin to see if he would be interested in his idea for their late lunch just sees Austin staring at him with a very strange look on his face. 'What is going on? He keeps on looking at me all funkily today.' Then he remembers that Austin doesn't like broccoli. "Ohh you don't like broccoli do you? I could make something else if you like?" Offering an alternative he waits to see if Austin says anything but still nothing. "Hey dude what's going on? Hello earth base to Austin." Dez waves his hand in front of Austin's face trying to get his attention.

Austin still in his own world sits there admiring his friend's cuteness. Finally noticing Dez's when he sees his sparkling blue eyes coming close. "Huh? What did you say… bro?" He asks missing everything Dez said past 'three cheese'.

"I said I could make something else if you don't want to eat broccoli rabé?" Dez looks at Austin starting to wonder how hard he actually hit his head. "Austees are you feeling okay? You keep on spacing out on me." He asks the worry in his voice clearly evident.

"Nah I am fine man and yeah, I normally do hate broccoli. But you could cook concrete and it would taste amazing!" He says enthusiastically. Seeing Dez still worrying he adds, "Really, I am okay I just have something on my mind?"

"Is it bad? You can tell me. Would you like my pants?" In a flash Dez removes his pants, suspenders and all, handing them to Austin.

Austin waves away the pants and says "Nah… I'm good. You can hold onto your pants." Dez shrugs and tosses them to Austin anyway. Austin takes his pants and smiles not wanting to hurt Dez's feelings. Looking at Dez he answers his other question, "And no it's not a bad thing, I'll tell you later bout it."

Dez knowing not to push the issue at the moment shrugs it off and walks to the kitchen. On his way he says, "Keep the pants. I like cooking without them better anyways." He walks in to the kitchen and gets to cooking lunch. As Dez starts cooking Austin turns on the TV and starts to search the Netflix's page, pulling up 'Gone with the Wind'. Getting it playing he thinks to himself, 'If Dez likes it I am sure I will.'

In the kitchen Dez begins to gather the ingredients he needs for their lunch. 'This is going to be the best meal ever. It has to be! _Somehow_ I have to get Austin to notice that I really really care for him. I don't know what else to do.' Sighing Dez starts to cut up the chicken and preheat the oven. Going to his bag he pulls out Prosciutto, Swiss and Parmesan. "Mmmmm this is going to be good", he mummbles to himself, rubbing his hands together in delight at the prospect of making an amazing meal.

As Dez is running around the kitchen Austin sits in the living room and watches the movie. Feeling a little thirsty he starts to lean forward to stand only to have his head start to spin. That being the case he sits back down and decides to call for Dez instead. "DEZ…..", he calls then waits to hear his friend respond. Hearing nothing he starts again, "HEY DEZ! OH DEEEZ." Starting to get frustrated after hearing nothing once more, he calls again. "HEY Dez!", saying it quit pointedly this time. Finally he decides there is no choose and tries to stand.

Finally dragging himself to his feet he starts the seemingly endless journey to the kitchen, supporting himself on anything he can find along the way. Upon reaching the archway to the kitchen he calls Dez again," Hey Dez! Can I get a hand here?" Dez hearing his friend at last turns around and sees him wobbling a little while clinging to the frame of the arch. Feeling a sudden panic in the back of his gut he literally runs to help Austin to a chair.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing man?" Dez looks at Austin with concern, who is sitting in a chair at the dining table.

"I wanted some water. So I shouted for you. You didn't hear me though. So I walked here to get it." Looking to Dez he see the look of worry and can't help but to smile at how adorable he is when he worries. "So could I get that glass of water then", Austin asks with a bit of sarcasm while also holding a coy smile within his lips.

Dez, not able to look away from Austin walks to the counter and grabs him a glass. He fills the glass with a pitcher also from the counter. As the water overflows and reaches his hand he finally breaks his mesmerized eye contact. Austin snickers a little at Dez, who has never been very graceful. Then a realization occurs to him. 'Did he just stare at me like that? Did he just give me that look of… of….. infatuation?' Deciding to ask what Dez is thinking despite the fact, that on some plane of his mind, it was self-evident. "Hey Dez what's wrong you look distracted?"

Thinking too himself, Dez wonders if he should tell the truth or mask his feelings. 'He just asked me what is wrong. I can't possibly tell him. But I think he is flirting with me. Can this be right?'

"Hey earth to Dez. Whatcha thinking?" Austin asks snapping his fingers in front of the young director.

"Ummmm…. notin really. I…. was just….." Staring blankly completely unable to put words together Dez continues to chatter aimlessly "I uhhhhhhhh….. ". Just as he felt cornered the alarm went off on the oven. 'Thank god, that alarm went off. I need an out'. "Hold on a bit I need to get that." He turns around and gets the chicken ready.

While Dez is getting dinner ready, Austin sits and watches the culinary pantless wonder run around the kitchen. As Dez is grabbing this, flipping that, slicing and dicing everything insight, Austin decides to leave the topic alone. Austin having concluded this walks very carefully to the living room to watch the rest of the movie.

In the kitchen Dez lets himself breath sigh of relief when Austin leaves. 'That was a close situation. I wanted to tell him but what if I am wrong maybe he wasn't flirting with me. There would be no ways to fix the repercussions of telling him. I want him as a friend if nothing else. But what am I going to do? I can't just ignore these feelings. It would be about as impossible as Rick denying his undying love for Isla. Casablanca that is how I feel. A man in love unable to have what he really desires.' Having almost lost track of time he pulls out the chicken in time to prevent it from burning. Taking a whiff he relegates himself to the undeniable talent he has.

Having just finished dinner Dez goes to see if Austin is okay not having seen him in almost two hours. As he rounds the corner from the kitchen he sees Austin passed out on the couch as the credits for Gone With the Wind roll across the screen. 'He knows something is up with me but what can I honestly say to him "I think I love you do you feel the same". Yeah that would work out great. Austin would be like "What the hell is wrong with you. This friendship is over. Never speak to me again. You disgust me. FREAK!" Then where would I be? Friendless and alone.' Thinking of his dilemma and unable to find a solution he decides to lie if Austin questions him again. This would be a first for him. The idea of lying to his best friend bothering him greatly. Walking up to the sleeping Austin he can't help but to stare for a moment.

Austin wakes with the sight of Dez is staring at him. "What up man?" Austin asks in a chipper tone.

Dez almost panicking stumbles over his thoughts until he manages to say "dinner ready. Hungry you?" Having finally said something after several long seconds of awkwardness, Dez mentally sighs in relief.

Having not noticed the redhead's awkwardness he shouts, "Hell yeah I am starving!" Austin's stomach chooses that moment to begin too gurgle. Being unable to hold it in Dez starts to laugh uncontrollably, finding himself falling to the floor with a floppy thud, Austin not far behind him in hysterical laughter. The two just lay there laughing, wheezing and snorting until Austin is finally able to gain some sort of control over himself. He stands up to go kitchen so he can satisfy his tummy, having not realized he is still very susceptible to being light headed; only making it one step before falling to the ground. Unfortunately Dez seems to be in the way.

Landing face to face on top of his friend, things suddenly become very silent. Looking into Dez's blue eyes Austin feels himself lean in as time seems to stop around them.

Dez seeing his friends face move towards his, can't help but to wonder what is going on. But slowly the thought occurs to him, 'I think he is going to kiss me. That can't be right. But that is the only thing it could be.' Relenting to this moment Dez waits to see what will happen.

As Austin continues to lean in, time slows and breath stops. That moment, so hoped for by both, happens as his lips touch Dez's. For them both the world grinds to a halt as the fireworks fly from there passion. Moment seems like hours and minutes like days, as the two embrace for what seems to be an eternity.

Then needing vital air, Austin reluctantly breaks free. Dez looks up at Austin with a new found awe sputtering words through gasping breaths, " I never …" He lose his train of thought as Austin continues to look at him with those brown eyes he has grown to love. Dez looks at him examining Austin with an all new insight. Admiring everything about him he thinks of his favorites, 'Those beautiful walnut eyes that look so good I could eat them, and that blonde sun bleached hair that seems to emanate the sun itself. His arms small but strong like a young sapling. His smile ooohhhhhh that smile it brightens even my most cloudy moment."

Austin seeing the blank stare and having heard the words 'I never', submits to the darker thoughts of his mind. 'I knew it, I have gone too far. I just hope he forgives me.' Turning his head in defeat he thinks it best to get off Dez.

Dez seeing his friends face go dim and feeling him shift from straddling his legs, realizes the brown eyed boy mistook the words of his unfinished sentence. Grabbing his arm with one hand and his face with another Dez makes Austin face him. "I never thought you would feel the same way I do. Austin Moon I love you more than the earth loves the sun. I hope you never leave me for you would pitch my world into a never ending darkness that no man could illuminate again. Please love me forever with the same force as I love you now, a force stronger than that of any known to man."

Austin hearing Dez speak such beautiful words responds with tears of happiness and love. Looking deep into Dez's eyes he puts a hand to his loves cheek and speaks. "I do and will forever and always. If I were to deny how I feel I would regret it, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life." Austin sees Dez's eyes light up at the use of his favorite line from his favorite movie.

Dez hearing Austin reference his favorite movie smiles and put his hand to the one Austin has on his cheek, "You saw it. I had hoped you would when I mentioned it. Did you like it?" he asks as Austin rolls off him to lay by his side.

"Yes I did. Its perfect bitter sweetness is why I love it. It is sad but loving all the same." He says with an inflection at the end while looking at Dez who had rolled on his side to meet his gaze.

"Good I thought you would." Realizing with a flash that dinner was done and getting cold he looks to Austin and asks, "You ready to eat cuz dinner will be cold soon if we stay laying here. Not that I mind." Adding that last bit to let Austin know he was enjoying himself either way.

Looking at his stomach and then to Dez he says, "Yeah I am very hungry so we should probably eat. Could you give me a hand?" Austin asks hand raised out.

"Yeppers." Dez stand and holds out his hand and takes his loves. Feeling Austin grasp his hand Dez pulls him up. Sliding himself under the blond Dez helps him to the kitchen so they can eat the feast Dez's has created.

Seeing the meal set before him Austin gives Dez a peck on the cheek as they sit down to eat. "You are the best. God I love you so much." Austin looks to Dez who can only smile at him for he has a huge piece of chicken in his mouth. Austin giggles and smiles at Dez who could never help himself when it came too food.

**so here's chapter 2 hope you like it. as always review please. i am trying to incorporate more of what i think they would be like in real life. so a little less clean and a little more specific character details. like dez making movie references, since he is a director i think he would know a lot about all kinds od cinema. so if you have any ideas let me know. so until next time PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry guys about the delay. it will not be common practice for me to start with an authors not but i feel i should apologize. my net just got fix like an hour ago then come to find the my editing for this completely vanished. so if its choppy sorry, i might re-edit it later. so without further ado the story.**

Lying on the back lawn of the Moon residence Austin and Dez stare at the pinkish clouds of an evening sky. Austin feeling that thing are finally falling into place exhales a long sigh of contentment. Hearing this Dez sighs and slides his hand into Austins grasping firmly, in a silent reassurance to him that he is also content with him. They lay there happy to just be with the other. Time passes in a joyful silence as they lay holding hands neither wanting to disturb the peace of their time being spent together.

As the sun set Austin thinks they should probably start to head inside as the air is beginning to chill. "Hey Dez, do you think we could go inside it is starting to get a little windy out here." Austin rolls on his side to look at Dez, seeing him on his back head cocked to look directly at him. Dez just nods obediently. As per the situation at hand Dez stands before Austin to help him up. Grasping his friends hand Dez pulls him up and helps his friend inside.

Slamming the door shut Dez walks Austin to the large pine table, grabbing his bag from the counter along the way. Thinking to himself, 'Are we a couple now? Can I call him my boyfriend? Who should we tell? Who knows about him or me for that matter?' As he helps Austin pull in his chair, his thoughts race once more. 'We should figure this out before we go further. I love him and don't want to lose him because of something stupid.'

Look at Austin Dez smiles and starts to open his mouth but, can't figure out how to start. Sitting there, mouth open, Dez suddenly feels not only at a loss on how to start things but he can't even speak. 'This is so insane I can't believe I can't say anything. I don't want to hurt him but we can't go at this blinded. It's like that locked outside disease thing.'

Austin, sensing something amiss starts for him, with the big one," So we are dating now right?" staring at taller of them he waits for and answer as he digs in the redheads bag pulling out some cheese.

"I think we are. Do you want to date me, cuz I kinda _really_ want to date ya." Dez blushes an even redder tone then his already naturally reddened skin tone.

"So I guess we are dating then, boyfriend." Austin says awkwardly giggling, now too, beginning to blush an intense red.

Deciding just to dive in to the deep end Dez starts with his questions, "Does anybody else know that you like dudes?" He blurting out his question.

"Uhh.… no. Does anyone know that _you_ like guys?" He says batting the question back to Dez.

"No, not yet anyway. You are my first real guy crush…. and boyfriend I guess too. I kinda split the middle on the guy girl department…. I think." Dez says rubbing the back of his neck. Felling his neck hair hurt he stops to prevent any further pain. "So are you just a guy guy or are _you_ both?" After asking this Dez feels like he may have opened a door he shouldn't have.

Austin, knowing that in the past he has dated girls, understands why Dez would ask, 'How could I possibly explain that I only dated then cuz I was living a lie. That I lied to him about me, I lied to my best friend the one I promised never to lie to.' As these thoughts race in his mind his eyes tear. Not able to look at his love from shame, he turns his head away from Dez and to the grey floor. 'I have loved him for years. How could I tell him I did this specifically for him? For him to not be able to tell that I love him with more fire than that beautiful hair of his. The whole thing, a lie of love[C1] .' As shame racks his body an uncontrollable sob finds its way from his heart.

Dez, through some unknown course of understanding, knows what has happened. Walking around to the blonde he takes hold of him in his arms. Austin slowly collapses into Dez as he falls from his chair. As they sit on the cold concrete floor Dez mind holds his unusual logic. 'He must have had done that to hide himself from me. Those women were just his version of carnival mirrors, hiding his true self. I love him more than I can say and not even this can falter that.' Looking down at Austin Dez speaks in silently strong whispered words. "I don't care about those girls Austin, I only care for you. If you did this so I wouldn't know how you felt it was only because you love me and didn't want to lose me." Dez moves his hand to rest under Austin chin lifting his face slightly to meet his own. "I have loved you for a long time. I have only recently realized it, but the felling _has_ been there for a long time. Do not feel shame for hiding from me for The gods have fated us together", He says dramatically gesturing his arms. "Now dry those tears, kay", wiping away a few with his thumb smiling reassuringly.

Austin not knowing what to say or even how Dez knew looks at him and with parted lip leans for his grace. As their lips touch Austin finally can see that this is meant to be and he will never let it die. As their lips slide together and moans escape their seal Austin wonders again how Dez Knew. As their passionate kiss parts he asks, "How did you know what I was thinking."

Dez looking at Austin sighs and tells him something he has never told him before, "I don't know. I have always felt these feels when I needed to."

Austin still confused looks at the auburn one perplexed.

Seeing that Austin didn't understand Dez tries to explain again," It is just the way I have always been. I can just tell what people are thinking when they need me to. Remember when Ally was going to go to school in New York." Austin nods unsure as to where this is going. "Well I knew something was wrong so I did a little research and found out why she couldn't tell us what was bothering her. I just knew something was very wrong when she got the letter, something about the look on her face told me she was hurting."

Austin nods at Dez, at last knowing how he always knew what to say when it was the most important. "But why didn't you tell me and Trish, you should have?"

"Ya know, it just never crossed my mind that you would want to." Dez shrugs and smiles at Austin who was lying curled up in his lap, head against his belly.

Austin unable to help himself just giggles at his boyfriend. 'He can be so thoughtful and still completely oblivious. That is one of the many things I love about him, that and his red hair.' Austin smiles and glides his fingers through his loves fiery locks and as the tears fall once more he says, "I have loved you for as long as I can remember and as I have gotten older it has only deepened and grow. You remember that day when we were ten and you mom took us to the fair?" Hoping Dez knew that day that stands in his mind so bright and clear that if it were in china he could still see it.

Dez holds his finger to his chin and thinks, "Hmmmm…. You mean the day you feel off the merry go round and I went and got your favorite ice-cream to cheer you up."

Austin mildly in shock that Dez remembers such trivial details of a day so many years ago. "Yes that day. That was the day I knew I not only loved you but was in _love_ _with you._ As long as live I will never forget that day, I mean how I could." He slides his hair filled hands down to Dez's cheeks and leans up to take the gingers lips. As their lips meet once again in passion there is more love and tenderness behind it this time. Pulling himself further into Dez's body, Austin moves his hands from his directors to around his back, slowly massaging the spine just above his buttocks.

Dez follows suit, lifting Austin shirt to gain access to the soft skin of his lower back. Loving the feel of the warmth emanating from the singers back Dez slides into a blissful unawareness. Bodies gently slides down the sides of the cabinets draws to the cold floor, trapping Austin hands under him. They lay there kissing for and age and a half not noticing that anyone had opened the house door and was walking to the kitchen.

Poking a head around the corner a brown haired girl sees something she was not expecting. "Austin….. Dez?" Stating with a questioning tone and an appearance of confusion. In some kind of way she isn't sure who it is, in another way she couldn't _not_ know who it is. 'Are they doing what I think they are doing?' She thinks puzzledly to herself. There is an air of disbelief on her face showing the clear confusion she is having with the situation at hand.

The boys on the floor not acknowledging, at first, the girl now in the room, her presents not being expected. In the end they notice her shadow as she is walking closer to them. Dez seeing her first looks up with a horrified expression. Austin noticing Dez's sudden lack of participation looks up just enough to see a pair of yellow peep toe heels. Action grips the two as the scurry apart from one another.

Austin starts, "This is not what it looks like," panic in his voice Austin feels completely unprepared to explain this so soon.

Dez finding a few unintelligible words manages to spit out, "Uhh… hi Ally uhh… eerr…. this um… is well uhhh mmmm….. this is…." Not sure what to say he rapidly thinks of a few. 'Uhh hi Ally me and Austin were just wrestling. Me and Austin fell. Austin needed practice kissing. I love him and we are dating. Should I really be that forthright with it?' Thinking a little more about it he decides it is time to just say it. Standing up he holds out his hand to Austin who inturn takes Dez's hand griping it slightly as he pulls him to his feet. Austin tries to take his hand back finding that instead Dez has held strong to it. Dragging Austin to stand right in front of Ally, He looks to Dez giving him the what - on - earth - are - you - doing gaze.

As they stand in front of the still dumbfounded Ally Dez speaks. "Ally I love Austin and he loves me. We have started to date. Do you have a problem with this?"

As the room fills with an eerie silence Austin start to fear the worst. 'What if she stops working with me? That's selfish Austin, the first thing should have been, what if she stops being my friend? What if she tells everybody at school? What if she tells my parents? What if my parents disown me and….', Dez seeing his loves mind racing and with a painful look of panic on his features, starts to worry if he will be okay. Deciding something must be done to break the two from there stupors he comes up with the only logical cores of action. Leaning in he gives Austin a peck on his cheek. As Austin blushes he turns to look the ginger in the eyes. Dez just smiles and says, "I love you Austin Moon."

Ally having come to her senses puts her hands to her hips and says, "Can't say I really expected this guys." Then rushing the two men before words can pass their lips, she hugs each one with an arm, "But I am glad all the same. You know this is kinda cute you... two together." She pulls away giving only a genuine smile of acceptance.

The boys look at each other in a state of shock, having not really expecting her to take it so well. "So you're not mad or hate us or _nothing_?" Austin asks his voice going shrill unsure if he was reading the situation right.

"Pishaw." She says waving away the boys worry. "Why would I be mad, it _is _the twenty-first century. Besides you two are adorable together." Seeing their look of disbelief she continues, "I mean it, plus you…" she points to Austin, "Can stop hitting on me now!", waving her finger in a mockingly serious manor.

"Actually..." Austin begins to rub his neck vigorously, "that was kinda a cover up. I never actually like you _like_ that." He laughs uncomfortably, hoping she is not offended.

"What, _really? _Well I suppose that was the point", she sighs. Not ever actually liking it when Austin hit on her it still was disappointing to know he never really meant it.

As relief filled the room Austin, in a fit of joy, leaps into Dez's arm and kisses him. Legs wrapped around the redhead's waist he lays his head against Dez's neck and just feels him rock back and forth. Sadly the moment was all to short, interrupted by a scream of the short brunette entering the room. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS."

i have been thinking that dez should be thee emotional intellectual here, always calm and relatively unfazed by life, knowing things about people most would not. intellectual in general not so much. austin i thought should be more insecure and prone to panic. any other ideas, i would love to hear them. please review! i always appreciate it, and feel free to pm me. so until next time PEACE


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you!" The tan brunette shouts. "How could you do this to me?" She runs up to the red head and slaps him with a sickening crack. Standing in shocked silence Austin and ally stand and stare at the confronting pair in front of them. Staring blankly, Dez stands there silently, unsure as to what he should say. 'What in the name of mother earth just happened? Why is she pissed at me?' Slowly he raises his hand to his cheek, letting his fingertips trace the red mark left by Trish's hand. 'It feels warm and….. owe, painful.' Looking at her he sees a fire of a momentous proportion. 'Why did she do that? What could I have done that is so bad for her to hit me?'

His sight focusing on Trish he sees tears fill in her eyes then the rage seeming to boil them away. 'She is so mad. But why? Why is she so mad? Wait….'. Dez sees something behind the anger in Trish's eyes. 'She is sad. Those aren't tears of rage but of sadness. But why is she sad? WAIT!' With a sudden realization, he _knows_. Walking over to Trish he looks in her eyes and says, "Sorry. I didn't know." Leaning down he holds her in an embrace of compassion. His head falls to the side of hers and in her ear he whispers, "I didn't know. If I had I would have let you know long ago. I am sorry". Thinking he is getting through, Trish abruptly pushes him off and cracks him across the face once more. "MOTHER DAMN!" Dez hollers then makes small whimpering sounds. Quickly reflecting on what just happened, 'K that ubarly failed! Next approach then, shall we'.

Upset himself he decides it would maybe be best to let them fight it out, it might help and will most definitely be cathartic. "what the hell. I am sorry if you felt like I was leading you on but to be completely honest you scare the living shit out of me. I feel bad that you felt that there was something THERE but there wasn't and isn't." Screaming his feelings Dez sees Trish's anger fade and shock fall in its place. Bringing his voice down to lower volume with a more rasped shout, "I mean really you have never been all that nice to me. There is no way I could have known that. And I love Austin we are dating and I am sorry if that hurts you. I am your friend and you are mine." He moves a little closer and puts his hand on her shoulder and says calmly and quietly, "That is all I want and I never want _that_ to change."

As this transpires Austin and Ally sit down on the table and talk. " Ally did you know Trish felt this way for Dez?" Austin asks a little worried that this will end badly for all of them.

Ally looks to Austin unsure on how to answer. Finding a few awkward words she stutters. "A…actually I kinda suspected but she never "explicitly" said anything. I should have seen this coming though, when I saw you two there on the floor", she sighs deeply feeling quite bad for Trish.

Austin looks to Dez and Trish and sighs. "I hope this ends well. To think I was afraid of telling Dez how _I_ felt." Austin thinks back to earlier that day when he talked to Mr. Bradley. That moment he decided to tell Dez how he really felt. The uncertainty he felt then was comparable to the uncertainty he feels now. "You know I love Trish and would hate to lose her as a friend because she was jealous of me and Dez. Also she is my manager and I need her for that. She has pulled off more than one amazing thing since she started. Hopefully she can again, by moving on from Dez. I ain't ever letting that man go." Realizing he had been lamenting more than talking he turns to look at Ally. "Do you think she can be okay with me and Dez, Ally?"

Ally looks at Austin and tries to hide her own worry with an awkward brush off the blonds worry, "Pishaw… of course she can." Her voice unconvincing and shaky causes Austin just looks at her questioningly. 'I don't think this will end well', she mentally rebuttals her own words. Her thoughts betray her words as her features harden and Austin looks to her worrying more than before, "I know Trish and she is resilient beyond that of any person I know _but_ this one may take a while. I don't believe that this will ruin anything _permanently_ but this will take a while for her to heal. She doesn't show her emotions often so this is going to be very hard for her." Ally no longer able to stand looking Austin turns to look at the floor in an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you think she will hate me or not want to talk to us?" Austin waits hoping for a good answer from his friend. 'If any one will know it will be her.'

Still looking at the floor Ally answers assuredly but with a somber undertow, "No. She won't hate you and she will talk to you and Dez, but it will be hard and if she seems distant it is not your guys's fault. This is just speculation mind you. Not even I know all of what goes on in that frizzy head of hers." Turning their attention back to the two fighting in front of them, they watch and hope for the best.

Trish yells with all her hurt and pain, "I have loved you from the day I meet you. Yes I know I am a bitch but it doesn't mean I don't love. I love all of you. I am mad more at myself than you. I should have told you sooner." The frizzy haired girl sighs, tearing a little. She pulls in the sob at the edge of her voice and asks, "That would not have made a difference would've it?" She finally begins to cry, tears falling like rain.

Dez looks into her eyes and feels the pain in her heart and begins to tear as well. "I am sorry but no. I love you as a friend and even if you had told me that, I would have been unable to be that for you." Suddenly and without warning Trish closes the few feet between them and hugs him with all the might she has. Dez wraps his arms around her and reassuringly says, "We will be okay. You will find love one day and it will hold all the joys you have dreamed of." He just stands there embracing her as the time passes. 'I need to allow her this time, even if it is hard to breath. Holy rabbit pellets she is strong.'

Austin looks on as the hate emanating from Trish seems to vanish. Ally feeling quite confused at what just happened quietly chirps to Austin, "What the hell just happen? I have never seen anybody get through Trish's anger that fast. Let me tell ya this is almost more frightening then her freaked."

Austin just sighs, thinking to himself, 'That is why I love him'. "My boyfriend happened. He has an unusual ability to know what to do just when it needs to be done. That is why I fell in love with him in the first place.'

"Austin?" Ally puts a hand on his should and shakes the lost in thought singer slightly. Finally snapping to he looks to her as she continues, "How long have you been in love with him?"

He turns his head too look at her and chirps "Why?"

"Welllll I recognize that look you're giving him now. Ever since the day you two walked in my store you have given him that look. I always thought it was one of interest and curiosity at his crazy antics but now after this revelation I think it is more one of awe, like you are seeing god and observing the sound of his angelic choir. You have loved him for a long time haven't you?"

Folding his hands and setting them between his knees he takes a deep breath. "Yeah Ally I have. Since I was ten. When I look at him I see my angel, my savior, my knight in shining armor come to save the day." Austin dramatically raises his arm as if holding a sword.

Trish suddenly pulled from her own world by Austin dramatic performance starts to laugh historically. She falls to the ground and begins to weep tears of pure amusement. "Oh….. My….. God." She manages to speak through fits of laughter. "I am gonna pee", continuing to laugh without stop she starts to wheeze uncontrollably.

As she continues to laugh Ally pipes in, "She does this when things tend to get to emotional", flatly saying this as if quoting a chemistry textbook. Looking at Dez she can see a smile spread across his face. Seeing Dez she comes to the realization that something missing. "Umm Dez do you think you could put some pants on." She says leaning back holding up her hands to shield her eyes from the sight before her.

Dez puts his finger to his lower lip while trying to remember where his jeans were. He looks this way and that, and then disappears into the living room to start searching for them.

Meanwhile Trish has finally stopped laughing long enough to speak. "So Austin you and Dez huh?", she says with her tone changing to be more serious , all while giving Ally a very subtle look telling her to beat it.

Taking Trish's hint the pale brunette stands up and perkily shouts to Dez, "Let me give you a hand finding you pants." Hopping off the table she skips into the living room leaving Trish and Austin by themselves.

Trish slowly walks over to a visibly terrified Austin. She leans in real close and forcefully grabs his collar yanking him closer. Staring into Austins eyes with a fierce look she slowly speaks throw gritted teeth, " Now I know Dez will never love me in the way he does you… _but_," fire ignites in her eyes and a spray a saliva flies through clenched teeth, " If you ever hurt him I _will_ hurt you more!" She roughly releases her grip. Stepping back still looking directly at Austin she firmly asks, "We clear?"

Austin blinks blankly at Trish and stammers, "Ya…. Ya…. Yes." He slowly nods along with his words.

Trish then smiles a happy grin and chipperly says, "Good!" and calmly walks from the kitchen.

'Holy shit I thought she was going to kill me. Whew… glad that's over but she did say that she knows Dez will never love her like he does me. I hope that means that she won't get in the way of our relationship. God she can be scary.' Austin then hears the gingers voice from the living room, "Hey Austin! Trish and Ally are leaving come say good bye." Austin hops from the table and walks from the kitchen to see his friends off. He walks from the kitchen only to see Dez still pantless with them hanging over his shoulder instead. 'You know I will never have to try too hard to get him out of his pants'. Walking up to Dez he slides his arms around him. Smiling he looks to Trish who seems to be feeling better, by the simple fact that she is no longer looking at him with death in her eyes.

"So, see you guys tomorrow at the party? It is going to be _sick_!" Arms still wrapped tightly around Dez's torso Austin sticks out his tongue and gives the devil horns sign with his hands. The corners of Trish's mouth turn up slightly in a small smile, but her eyes still hold a look of pain.

"Yeah I am so ready to….. _Party!_" Ally says with the genuine excited awkwardness only she can. Sighing mentally, Trish pinches her bridge. 'God only she can make excitement uncomfortable.'

Grabbing her beasties hand she drags her to the door. "We can't wait! We should probably hide the booze from this one though", She says putting her had to her mouth shielding it from Ally's view but still speaking plenty loud for her to hear. "She is not a big drinker but when she does she tends to go a little nuts." Ally rolls her eyes as Trish snickers.

"TRISH! Only you have seen me like that, I would like to keep it that way." She indignantly pouts.

"Anywho, have a nice night boys. Ohh and behaaaave", she waves bubbly and drags Ally out as the lyricist also waves goodbye. The door closes loudly as Trish and Ally disappear into the night.

Grabbing Dez's hand Austin drags him to the couch. Upon reaching the couch Dez asks, "So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Smiling a goofy grin, Dez waits for an answer.

Giggling at Dez, Austin contemplates how to answer. "You know I guess we could watch the movie again, I never did finish it, orrrr we could have some fun of another sort." Austin smiles and slides his hand down to Dez crotch. Dez immediately looks Austin in his eyes and pushes his hand away.

"My my, Austin if I didn't know better I would think you are trying to seduce me. But alas I am not that easy to get. I am a man of honor I will not take you so quickly." Austin half turned on and half ticked at having his advances rebuffed, slides to the end of the couch and begins to sulk.

Reaching over Dez grabs Austin's hand and with the other grabs his chin making him look him in the eye. "You are so cute when you sulk." Dez smiles lovingly at Austin, proceeding to explain his feelings, "Austin I love you more than life itself but I won't make love to you so quickly into being _with_ you. That said…", trialing off Dez thinks of the fun they could have if not for his integrity. 'Oh gods! Got to gather some will power here.' Smiling slightly and lovingly he leans in and kisses Austin gently, softly, lovingly, parting lips only slightly. Pulling away he finishes his thought, "When we do I will make it special for us both." Leaning further in to whisper seductively in his ear he says, "After that day you will ever be the same again."

Pulling away he says, "But for tonight I think we should watch the movie." Austin smiles and thinks to himself, 'He is so loving and.. and what is that word? Oh come on I should know this. Think think think… chivalrous, that's it. Little does he know that I am already never going to be the same?' Standing up he pulls off his pants and takes off his shirt in front of Dez, trying to change his mind. Milking it all the way he pulls down his pants slowly. Bending over to stick out his bottom for Dez to stare at, trying to give a little extra incentive.

'Oh gods oh gods oh gods. He is doing this on purpose just to make me suffer. I must say it is really hot. Maybe I should take off my shirt. Still not going to give him what he wants though.' He starts taking off his shirt and Austin thinks he's got him. "So am I getting my way then?" Austin mockingly asks as he smirks a grin of victory.

Dez seeing Austin look so cocky smirks softly and quietly says "No". Seeing Austin smirk fall Dez can't help but to giggle. "I said I am not going to take you, just yet. That said, I still would find it quit enjoyable to hold you in my arms, skin to skin."

Giving up Austin decides that this will do and rips his shirt off the rest of the way. Dez stands up and walks to a trunk at the end of the couch. Opening it he grabs Austin favorite blanket and tosses it over the couch. Laying down he pats the cushion, signaling for Austin to lie next to him. Austin makes his way over to Dez grabbing the remote along the way. Pressing play so the movie can begin Austin sits in front of the ginger.

Austin smiling slides in and tucks himself as close as he can to Dez. Feeling his warm skin against his, he sighs. Dez flips the blanket over them tucking his chin into Austin's neck. Sliding his arms around Austin, he breaths deep taking in his loves sent. As he finds a comfortable position he slides his lips next to Austin ear. " Austin moon I love you. If we die today I will die happy with you in my arms."

Hearing these words Austin grins and turns his head to look into Dez deep blue eyes. "Ohh Dezie… I am happy to hear that. I feel the same. You know I have wanted this for so long it feels almost unreal having you hold me like this. I will never leave you for as long as I live and long after that."

Seeing the movie begin Austin turns back over and shushes Dez. "Shhhh, it's starting." As the movie goes on he feels Dez slump against him, having fallen asleep. He smiles and tucks himself further into the gingers arms. Taking a deep breath smelling his arm he thinks, 'His scent is so intoxicating. I wish I could bottle it so every time we are apart and I feel lonely I could take a whiff and feel his arms around me again.'

As the movie finishes the blonde realizes something a little sad. 'Trish is kinda like Scarlet. In that she wants something she can't have. I should do something to make her feel a little better. She cannot have him but she deserves to be happy. We should fix her up." Grabbing the remote he turns off the television and rolls over to be face to face with his ginger boy.

As he lies there chest to chest with his love he finds himself again thinking that this is too good to be true. 'I love him with all my heart and if this is a dream I am going to enjoy every second of it while it last.' Wrapping his arms around Dez he nuzzles his cheek into the smooth chest of his love. Feeling Dez's arms tighten around him, Austin hears Dez mumble in his sleep saying, "Austin moon will you marry me?" Smiling into his chest at the thought of him already dreaming of marriage answers, "One day I will Dezmond O'Reilly. On day I will!" whispering emphatically as to not wake his love from his peaceful slumber.

Finally haven both fallen asleep they lay there with no worries of tomorrow. A blissful sleep, dreaming only of the positives of the future and forgetting and problems that may lie ahead.

**- A/N-sorry it took me so long but i am back. i will not abandon the story and not tell you guys. if you were wondering why it was taking so long i have had about 10 different versions of this story running through my head. i love all you followers and i would love it if you would review my previous chapters. if i ever disappear just check my profile that's where i will give heads up on the story. if i give a date and it is not up i am sorry but the date is not only for you but a push for me to get the story done. if i ever decide to stop the story or pospone it i will let you know on my profile. this is unlikely however. so until next time PEACE!**


End file.
